Code Geass:The Fullmetal Rebellion
by AnAlchemistDarkerThanBlack
Summary: Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has just received his latest assignment from Central Command. To go under-cover at Ashford Academy and gather information regarding the terrorist Zero. But what will happen when he and Alphonse befriend Lelouch and the others? What will happen to the Black Knights? Will Ed and Al prove to be their downfall or new found allies? Find out!
1. The Assignment

CODE GEASS

THE FULLMETAL REBELLION

Author's note: Hello all! This is An Alchemist Darker Than Black here and this is my first crossover story. The idea for this came to me while watching Code Geass and simply watching the school scenes... ah, good times! I realized that for some strange reason there where not a lot of FMAxCode Geass crossovers though I personally believe the two can work very well together. Anyways, the important details are as follows:

1) For the purposes of this story Edward has not lost his alchemy and still has both his automail arm and leg. Instead of going of to Drachma and Xing, Edward remains in Amestris and Alphonse stays with him helping with his military assignments though is still not an _actual_ member of the Amestrian military.

2) For the sake of simplicity Edward, Lelouch and Suzaku are 17 and Alphonse is 16.

3) The story takes place after Lelouch makes his debut as Zero and rescues Suzaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from wither Fullmetal Alchemist or Code Geass. All characters are property of their respective Copyright Owners.

* * *

Chapter One: The Assignment

Edward Elric was _not_ happy. In fact if he had to describe how he felt he would have gone with the word furious. That bastard Colonel, wait correction, that bastard _Brigadier General_ had called him back to Central Command after promising him some free time after he took down a drug smuggling ring in the East. The bastard didn't even have the decency to call himself and instead asked Fury to call instead. In retrospect Edward _probably_ shouldn't have gotten angry at him and yelled but damn it he was angry! He had every right to be too! Being called back from Resembool at such short notice!

"Hey, Brother!' came a voice jarring Edward from his thoughts. He looked around the train he was sitting in to see Alphonse pointing out the window.

"We're almost there. I can see Central now." said Alphonse smiling.

It had been ten months since Alphonse had gotten his body back and quite surprisingly he had made a full recovery in just two. Edward hadn't gotten his arm or his leg back from the gate but, hey, he wasn't complaining. He had gotten Alphonse his body back and fulfilled his promise to his brother and that was all that mattered.

"Finally! My back is killing me! I find it hard to believe that we can have automail limbs but when it comes to getting comfy seats you cant find one in all of Amestris!" ranted Ed, mostly to himself at this point as Alphonse was getting their luggage from the overhead racks.

"Hey, come on Al. I told you before too. I can get my own suitcase." said Edward as he tried to take his suitcase back from his younger brother.

"And _I've_ told you brother, it's fine. It's just a suitcase."

"Fine, but just because you're back on your feet doesn't mean you can start over-exerting yourself, okay? You start feeling tired then you tell me straight away. Got it?"

"Yes, brother." Alphonse said sighing, realizing there was no way he was going to win the argument.

"Good." said Edward smiling slightly in victory.

"Well, come on. We need to see that bastard don't we."

"Brother! You really shouldn't talk about him like that. He _has_ helped us a lot. I mean if not for him you probably would never have become a State Alchemist." Alphonse reprimanded as they reached the station.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Elric brothers were standing before Central Command, Alphonse looking forward to meeting with Hawkeye and the others while Edward couldn't wait to give _Brigadier General_ Mustang a piece of his mind.

"Well come on, Al. I just wanna get this over with. That train ride really took it out of me." said Edward as he made his way inside the imposing building.

"So, why do you think you were called here, brother?" inquired Alphonse curious as to why Edward was called here so urgently.

"Not sure Al. Fury didn't say much. He just told me that it was urgent and that Mustang was threatening me with a Court Martial if I didn't get here on time. Honestly! After everything I've done he still thinks he can threaten me with that!"

"Well, whatever this thing is it sounds important then. Mustang might joke around sure, but he doesn't get this upset easily." said Alphonse thinking about what could could have possibly happened.

"Hey there you are, Chief! We've been waiting for you!" came a voice from behind the two.

The very first thing the the saw upon turning around was a puff of smoke and then came a stench one would associate with an ashtray.

"Havoc! Whats up?" asked Edward immediately recognizing the man who stood before then with a cigarette between his lips.

"Ah, nothing much, things have been pretty slow here. Well they _were_ until about three days ago."

"What do you mean?" asked Alphonse.

"Oh hey Alphonse! How have you been?" said Havoc having previously overlooked the teen. In his mind Havoc still thought of Alphonse as a hulking suit of armor.

"I've been fine thanks. Brother and I were in the East recently. We were planning on staying with Winry for a while but then Brother got the call. So whats going on?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know much myself. The higher ups have been pretty quiet about this, but Mustang told us that we've got some pretty important guests."

"Guests? Mustang called me all the over here just for some guests! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"Hey calm down chief. These aren't any ordinary guests. These are folks are from the Britannian Royal family." said Havoc whispering the last sentence.

"Britannia? What that big Empire on the other side of the ocean?"

"You know brother for a child prodigy and State Alchemist you are clueless when it comes to world events." said Alphonse laughing.

"Hey come on, Al! That's not fair! I , unlike some people, do not concern myself with useful information." Edward said looking at Havoc pointedly.

"So whats so special about these guys anyway?"

"Well, Brother from what the History Books say Britannia is one of the largest and most powerful empires in the world. It controls about one third of the entire world."

"One third of the world?" asked Edward in disbelief.

"Yes. Their military is also much more advanced than ours. The main reason Amestris has been able to hold its own has been Alchemy as no other country has _weaponized_ it like we have. As other countries continue to advance however Amestris seems to be losing its advantage. To be honest Amestris is really behind when it comes to technology. Sure we have automail but apart from that not much." explained Alphonse.

"Yeah Amestris seems to prefer the old ways. Alchemy is used for most things here, but apart from us and Xing along with smaller amounts of alchemists in Creta and Drachma the rest of the world doesn't really seem to even know about it." Havoc pitched in.

"Yeah that's great and all but what are there Britannians doing here then?"

"Well you'll have to ask Mustang about that. He's waiting for you in his office."

"Come on Alphonse. Lets go see what this is all about." said Edward heading for Mustang's office.

"What me? But, I'm not part of the Military." said Alphonse following him.

"Come on you yourself said we should know about world events. You want to find out whats going on don't you?"

"Well yes..."

"Then come on." said Edward cutting his brother off.

"Oh okay."

"Good." said Edward knocking on _Brigadier General_ Mustang's office door.

"Come in!" came the slightly raised voice of Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Edward opened the door to find Mustang sitting at his desk with Hawkeye behind him. What surprised him however was the fact that they were not alone. Sitting in front of Mustang, with his back towards Edward, was a man whom Ed had never seen. He seemed to be quite important if he was having a private meeting with Mustang and radiated aura of authority.

"Ah." said the man turning around in his chair."You must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." he said looking at Edward. "I must say I have heard quite a lot about you."

"Have you now?" replied Edward not entirely sure what to make of the man.

"Oh, I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the Second Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family."

"What?" said Edward surprised to see a Britannian prince any where near Central Command, let alone Amestrian soil.

"Hello Fullmetal." said Mustang lacking his trademark smirk and instead looking quite grim.

"It looks like we've got an assignment for you."


	2. The Briefing

CODE GEASS

THE FULLMETAL REBELLION

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is An Alchemist Darker Than Black here with the second chapter of The Fullmetal Rebellion! I appreciate those who took the time to favorite or follow this story. Thank you! As I stated before reviews are greatly appreciated and helpful. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from wither Fullmetal Alchemist or Code Geass. All characters are property of their respective copyright owners.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Briefing

Alphonse Elric wasn't quite sure what to think of this supposed prince. He was a tall man , taller than Alphonse and absolutely _towering_ over Edward, with pale blonde hair. He certainly looked the part of a prince in his regal suit, which was a brilliant white. Alphonse however was less interested in what the man looked like and more in what he was doing here. Mustang had said something of a mission. How was this _prince_ involved? Alphonse's train of thought was interrupted ,however, as his brother began to rant.

"What? A mission? You just cleared me for leave two days ago!" exclaimed Edward, clearly not happy with Mustang.

"Believe me Fullmetal, I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't urgent." Mustang tried ,rather unsuccessfully, to explain.

"Why do find that hard to believe?"

"Is this how all of your subordinates talk to you?" asked the Prince slightly amused.

"No, just the short ones." said Mustang with a smirk.

"Hey, just who are you calling you short you crazy pyromaniac! I'm still growing here!" yelled Edward having been bated by Roy.

"Brother! Please calm down! I'm sure that he didn't mean anything by it." Alphonse interceded trying to avoid a commotion.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you were to continue briefing Edward." said Hawkeye casting a purposeful glance at Prince Schneizel who had been watching the entire scene with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yes." said Mustang clearing his throat. "Sorry about that your Highness."

"Oh, no not all. I believe that one should have a friendly relationship with one's subordinates."

"Ah, I see. Well then lets get back to business, shall we? Fullmetal, as I said before we have a very important mission. This mission is classified so if you could make sure that the door is locked." explained Mustang glancing at Edward and then at the door.

"Yeah, fine." said Ed as he looked the door.

"Umm, hello? Should I be here for this? I thought this was classified?" said Alphonse slightly uncomfortably.

"While this is indeed classified we all know that Fullmetal would just tell you as soon as he got out. That and I've already explained your _unique_ situation with the military. While not a part of it you still company Edward on all of his missions. The Prince here was kind enough to allow you to the same for this one."

"Huh. Is that so?" said Edward still curious as to what exactly this mission was.

"Oh yes. In fact having another person stationed there would just make the mission easier." explained Schneizel.

"Take a seat, Edward. You too Alphonse." said Roy.

"Okay. Now do you mind telling me what the hell it is that we'll be doing? You're creeping me out with all this classified stuff. We're not doing anything weird are we?" asked Edward looking at Mustang distrustfully.

"Fullmetal" said Mustang pausing for what Edward assumed to be dramatic effect. "For this assignment you will be going abroad to assist the Britannian Military. You will be going undercover at a school and gathering any information you can on terrorist activities."

Alphonse was quite surprised to say the least. Going abroad to assist the Britannians? Was this a diplomatic mission? Why did the Britannians come to them? Terrorist activities in a school? What was going on? All these questions were swimming around in Alphonse's head. Edward ,however, only seemed to have one concern.

"SCHOOL! MUSTANG, YOU KNOW I DON'T DO SCHOOL!" yelled Edward.

"Fullmetal! This is not up for discussion! As a member of the Amestrian Military you _will_ follow my orders!" said Mustang glaring at Edward.

"Yeah, but this is _school_ we're talking about! I haven't gone to school since I was what, eight!"

"Is that true? This young man hasn't attended school?" asked Schneizel surprised at the news.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that you aren't from around here. Hawkeye could you please explain to the prince? I need to find those briefing files." asked Roy.

"Certainly sir. Major Edward Elric ,the Fullmetal Alchemist, is a prodigy you see. He joined the military at the age of 12 and is the youngest state alchemist in the history of Amestris." explained Hawkeye.

"Yeah, school was too easy for us!" said Edward pointing at Alphonse. "After our mother died we traveled Amestris studying Alchemy."

"Ah yes, this alchemy you speak of. I have yet to receive an actual demonstration of it since I arrived here. I have been quite busy and though it has been explained I still don't quite grasp the subject. You speak of _Equivalent Exchange_ and _Transmutation Circles_ but how exactly does it work? I believe witnessing the act might help me understand." said Schneizel looking quite eager.

 _"_ What, you want a demonstration?" asked Edward.

"Well, yes. It would be quite helpful."

"Well fine. It's Mustangs office not mine..." muttered Edward as he clapped his hands and touched one of the wooden chairs.

After about a second of being bathed in electric blue light Schneizel opened his eyes to see that the chair was gone and that Edward now held a surprisingly sharp looking wooden spear.

"Amazing! You turned that chair into a spear through alchemy?" asked the Prince.

"Yep. As long as you have the right materials you can create almost anything. You just need to make sure its equivalent. No matter how skilled an alchemist might be, we cant create something out of nothing." explained Edward smirking at the amazed look the Prince had on his face.

"Wait a minute though. I thought you said that you need a transmutation circle to perform alchemy. He didn't use one." said Schneizel confused.

"As I said Sir, Edward is a prodigy. Well both the Elric brothers are. There are only three* people who can perform alchemy without the use of a circle and all of them are this room." explained Hawkeye looking at the alchemists.

"Oh my. I suppose that will be useful..." said Schneizel thoughtfully.

"I though we were merely gathering information at the school?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, yes that is your assignment, but if the information we received is correct then terrorists might have already infiltrated the school. The ability to defend yourself would be quiet useful then if you're ever found out."

"True enough I suppose." said having finally calmed down fully from his previous outburst. "So when are we heading out anyways?"

"Tomorrow." calm Mustang's reply.

"Tomorrow! Really Mustang what the..." Edward stopped short as he saw the look in Hawkeye's eye.

"Well... okay fine. But you realize you'll owe us right? This is completely last minute"

"Ugh. Being in debt to the Elric brothers is not something I enjoy."

"Well I suppose I should get going then. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" announced Schneizel.

"Oh yes, of course." said Mustang grabbing his telephone.

"Yes, hello. Please send Fury down to my office. Thank you."

"Well then Mister Fullmetal, I suppose I will be seeing you tomorrow. You too Mr. Elric" the Prince said looking at the Elric brothers.

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Hello, Brigadier General Mustang Sir?"

"Ah, that would be Fury. Alphonse could you please get the door?" asked Mustang

"Oh, sure." replied Alphonse while unlocking the door.

"Oh, hello Alphonse! How have you been?' asked the bespectacled man as the door was opened.

"Hello Fury. I've been good."

"Fury, would please show our guest here back to his quarters?" Mustang spoke from behind his desk.

"Yes, of course! If you would please follow me your Highness?"

* * *

"Good he's finally gone." Mustang said looking relieved.

"Wow. A minute ago you were all _Sir_ and _Your Highness_." said Edward.

"When you're in the military you need to learn how to respect your superiors, even if said superiors are annoying as hell."

"Oh yeah. I know _all_ about that."

"Very funny, Fullmetal. Now, I'll be honest. I'm not happy about this either. At this point in time though there's not much we can do other than agree to help."

"What do you mean." asked Alphonse curious to know more about what was going on.

"Amestris is weak right now. We just came out of a full scale civil war and coup d'etat. Britannia ,on the other hand, is a huge empire. I'm pretty sure the only reason we haven't been conquered is because Amestris just isn't worth it."

"Isn't worth it? What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Amestris is a fairly small, rural country. We have no significant amounts of natural resources and we're not in a strategically important location. Invading us wouldn't really do much. Can't say I'm not glad about that though. Britannia would probably crush us right now. They also have a brutal system of oppression. Conquered nations loose everything from culture to language. Even the nations name is taken away."

"What?" asked both Alphonse and Edward in unison shocked by this revelation.

"Indeed. You will be traveling to Area 11, formerly known as the Empire of Japan." said Hawkeye.

"Look, I don't like the Britannians any more than you do but for now getting on their good side is the best we can do." Mustang said clearly annoyed by their position.

"You should get going. You look tired." Hawkeye said noticing Alphonse hold back a yawn.

"Hawkeye's right we can talk more tomorrow. Transportation will be taken care of by the Britannians."

"Yeah okay. Come on Al. We also need to call Winry before going to bed."

"Oh the Britannians will also have your uniform ready for you. The school should have some child sized ones left over"called out Mustang.

"WHAT! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A UNIFORM! I'LL KILL YOU MUSTANG!"

"Please calm down brother! You're not killing anybody!"

"LET GO OF ME ALPHONSE! I'LL TEACH THIS BASTARD NOT TO MESS WITH THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"


	3. Departure

CODE GEASS

THE FULLMETAL REBELLION

Author's Note: Hello everyone! An Alchemist Darker Than Black here with the third chapter of The Fullmetal Rebellion! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and as I said before please do feel free to leave a review! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Fullmetal Alchemist or Code Geass. All of these characters are property of their respective copyright owners.

* * *

Chapter Three: Departure

One of the things Alphonse Elric missed most about having a human body was the ability to sleep. When he had been a suit of armor he had been physically incapable of it and ,as such, spent his nights just sitting there thinking. Thinking. Alphonse had done quite a lot of that. Thinking about his mother, about his family, about how things could have been if she had not died or if his father had stayed. Thinking about his brother, about how he , while bleeding to death and in an unimaginable amount of pain, had willingly sacrificed his own arm to bring Alphonse back. Indeed while Alphonse had certainly heard the saying "to give an arm for someone" his brother was the only one he knew who had quite literally done so. Alphonse had also thought about himself. Was he really alive as a suit of armor? Was he even really _human_? Such thoughts would be deemed inappropriate for the mind of a child ,but alas fate had dealt a cruel hand to Alphonse Elric. Ever since he regained his body ,however, Alphonse had found at least a small amount of peace in being able to sleep again. So why was it that no matter how hard he tried tom simply relax sleep seemed to evade him?

After what seemed to be an eternity simply laying in his bed Alphonse heard his alarm clock. It was 5 o'clock and that meant that it was time for the Elric brothers to get ready. Well for Alphonse to get ready and for Edward to wait for the absolute last moment before leaping out of bed and trying to find his gloves, which he had somehow misplaced. Mustang had told them to be ready to board the 7 o'clock train ,together with the Britannians, bound for East City. It seemed that from there they would travel a short distance by car to a small town on the edge of the desert. Why exactly they were going out to the desert Alphonse didn't know but that was the plan Mustang had informed them of and so that was what they were going to do. Well once Edward finally decided to wake up that is.

* * *

The train station was fairly quiet when the Elric brothers arrived, a result of taking such an early train on a Sunday Alphonse assumed. Looking around the small station Alphonse saw that neither Mustang nor the Britannians had arrived. A quick glance at the stations clock told Alphonse that is was currently 6:45 a.m. Still fifteen minutes to wait then thought Alphonse as he sat down beside his still half-asleep brother on one of the benches.

"Great . Where the hell is Mustang? He should be here with that Prince guy already." mumbled Edward, aware of Mustangs tardiness despite his drowsy state.

"He should be here soon Brother. He said he'd be waiting for us here. I suppose he's just running late." replied Alphonse.

"Honestly, I bet the only reason he ever gets anything done on time is because of Hawkeye. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days she really does shoot him."

"Hey look Brother. Their here." pointed out Al.

Edward lifted his head and looked to where Alphonse was pointing to see _Brigadier General_ Mustang and Prince Schneizel slowly walking towards them. The Britannian prince seemed to wearing an Amestrian military uniform and was being followed by some soldiers who Edward had never seen before. This was quite strange as Edward had been around Central Command for _quite_ some time and knew almost everyone there.

"There you are! What took you so long?" an agitated Edward asked Mustang.

"What do you mean? It's only 6:50. I'm still ten minutes early."

"Wow. So if it was up to you'd get here at the last second?"

"Whats the point of getting here early? It's not like you two have a lot of luggage that you need to get loaded up."

"Yeah, but still..." Edward was about to retort when he was cut off by his brother.

"Hello, Brigadier General Mustang. I was simply wondering if we could go over the travel arrangements once more before we leave."

"Oh, hello Alphonse. Well okay. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well why are going to a small border town near the desert. How exactly are we supposed to get to Japa, I mean Area 11 from there? You haven't really said much about it."

"Well like I said earlier, transportation will be handled by the Britannians once you reach the desert. The only reason I came here was to see off our _guests_ .They have transport waiting for you near the town. They didn't want to bring it any closer to the capital because they didn't want to create a panic."

"What sort of transport is this if it would create a panic?" Edward asked, more than slightly skeptical of all this.

"That, Fullmetal, is a surprise." Mustang said with his trademark smirk.

"Damn it. You're really not gonna tell me are you?"

"Not a chance in hell. This is something you have to see to believe."

"Fine, have it your way. I'll find out soon enough. Hey by the way." said Ed looking over to the prince who was conversing with the soldiers. "Whats with his get up?"

"If you're talking about the uniform, I thought it would have been obvious."

"Well seeing as how I'm asking it clearly isn't."

"It's a disguise Fullmetal. He _is_ the prince of an enormous and powerful empire. I'm sure he has his fair share of enemies."

'What? Does that mean that those _soldiers_ are also just Britannians in disguise?" asked Alphonse in a hushed voice.

"Yes and no." answered Mustang.

"They are Britannians in disguise, yes but they are also soldiers. They princes Royal Guard, in fact."

"What? Those bunch of idiots are the Royal Guard? The Briggs soldiers would eat them alive! Just look at them!" remarked Ed.

"Well, you're not wrong, but this this isn't exactly their specialty."

"What do you mean?" asked Alphonse, interested in this Royal Guard.

"The Britannian Royal Guard specializes in armored vehicle combat." replied Mustang.

"That's quite strange. A more well rounded security force would be much more effective. You cant exactly keep entire armored divisions with you when on protection duty."

"I'm not talking about tanks when I say armored combat." said Mustang, smirking again.

"Damn it Mustang! Just how many secrets are you going to keep!" exclaimed Ed.

"Calm down Fullmetal. You'll find everything out soon enough."

Just then an announcement came over the P.A. system.

"Would all passengers bound for East City on the 7:00 train please start to make their way to platform 8. I repeat, would all passengers bound for East City on the 7:00 train please make their way towards platform 8. Thank you."

"Well that's my cue. I'm going to talk to the Prince about final preparations and then head back to Command. You two should start getting to the train."

"Yeah, yeah we got it."

"Good bye, Brigadier General Mustang. Please give my regards to the rest of your team!"

"Sure thing Alphonse. You might as well try and enjoy the trip because you two are gonna be gone for a long time."

* * *

Edward wasn't really quite sure when he fell asleep in the car. All he knew was that he was _so damn tired_. The train ride, while not as long as some of the ones Ed had been on before was extremely boring. Alphonse had decided to read up about the Empire of Britannia and Area 11 and so was pretty silent during the whole thing. The Britannians also didn't really look like the type of people who were up for idle chit-chat but then again neither was Ed. So, Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People had had to endure a 6 hour train ride with nothing to do , no one to talk to and absolutely nothing to occupy his time. Needless to say it was sheer torture.

Upon arriving in East City the group had made its way to the outskirts of the city where a small convey of military vehicles was waiting for them. It was during this journey from East City to the small border town of Auraxis that Edward had finally given in to sleep. In what felt like mere seconds after closing his eyes, however, Edward was being woken up by his brother who was telling him that they there.

Edward wasn't entirely sure where _there_ was but at this point he didn't really care. All Edward wanted to do was take a nice cold shower and sleep. It was in the hopes of finally being able to rest that Ed followed the others up what seemed to be a large sand dune. The sand wasn't really helping Ed's mood as he fumbled through the desert with about as much grace as a dying moose. Damn it. He would probably have to clean his automail out if things kept going at this rate. Speaking of automail, did the Britannians even know about Ed having a prosthetic arm and leg. Mustang must have said _something_. He couldn't possibly be that stupid. Right? Edward suddenly slammed against Alphonse , who for some reason had stopped at the very top of the dune. Tumbling down through the sand Edward could hear the laughter of that damned Prince as he tried to stop himself.

When at last Edward had stopped rolling down the hill he helped Alphonse back to his feet.

"What was that about Al? Why'd you just stop in the middle of the way?"

Alphonse couldn't bring himself to answer and instead merely pointed behind Ed as an explanation.

When Edward turned turned around he couldn't really blame Alphonse for stopping all of a sudden.

"Well then I suppose the secret is out now. This, gentlemen, is the Avalon!" exclaimed Prince Schneizel proudly.


	4. Arthurian Legends

CODE GEASS

THE FULLMETAL REBELLION

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is an Alchemist Darker than Black here. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my work! Thanks! Also, I would again like to state that reviews are more than welcome and any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Fullmetal Alchemist or Code Geass. All characters are property of their respective copyright owners.

* * *

Chapter Four: Arthurian Legends

Alphonse Elric was currently making his way on board the Avalon behind his brother and the Britannians. Having regained their composure the brothers were slightly embarrassed at having stared open-mouthed at the ship for such a long time. In their defense however it was a huge floating ship! Alphonse had known that Amestris was behind when it came to technology but to think that Britannia had something this advanced was incredible. Alphonse was brought back from his thoughts when someone spoke.

"Ah, welcome back. Oh, and you two must be one of the Elric brothers. I must say, I cant wait to study your alchemy!" came the excited voice of a man.

"Now, now Lloyd. Let the two breathe before you start running experiments on them. You haven't even introduced yourself!" a female voice scolded.

Making his way to the front of the group, Alphonse saw a tall, thin man in a lab coat and glasses being reprimanded by a woman in an orange uniform.

"Oh, I suppose I didn't. Well hello then!" said the man looking at Alphonse with a smile on his face. "I am Lloyd Asplund. I understand we'll be working together during this mission. So exciting isn't it! An undercover mission for you and a chance to study you two for me!" said the man with glee.

"Wait, wait, wait. No one said anything about _studying_ us!" Edward said, having chosen this moment to join the conversation

"I am afraid he is right, Lloyd. They are here to help us catch Zero, not to used as lab rats." came Prince Schneizel's voice.

"Aww! I've been looking forward to this for a week! This isn't fair!" whined Lloyd like a spoiled child.

"Well maybe once brother and I get settled in we can provide a demonstration of alchemy instead? Even if you did wish to study alchemy now isn't the best time. You see, it takes _years_ of studying before you can even think of performing a transmutation and even then it has to be very basic." explained Alphonse.

"Well... I suppose it is better than nothing. For now I need to go do some final checks on the Lancelot. Come on Cecile, we need to go."

"The Lancelot?" Ed asked, directing his question to Prince Schneizel.

"Well you see the Lancelot is.."

"I look forward to your demonstration!" Lloyd yelled over his shoulder interrupting the Prince.

"Uh. Perhaps we should talk in the briefing room instead. I'm sure you two have a lot of questions." suggested Schneizel.

"Yeah, all right." said Ed following him into the large room.

* * *

"So, where should I begin?" asked the Prince.

"Well first of all, who the hell was that guy? I'm not about to be dissected by some nut-job scientist!" exclaimed Edward.

"Brother! I'm sure that Mr. Asplund was just curious about alchemy. I don't think he meant any harm." came Alphonse to Lloyd's defense.

"Yes, I'm afraid Lloyd does get quite carried away sometimes. To answer your question, Lloyd Asplund is the Director of Camelot. It's a research and development organization that exists outside the military. The woman you saw earlier was Cecile Croomy, his assistant." explained Schneizel.

"Research and Development? So it's sort of like an engineering division?" asked Ed.

"Well, essentially, yes. Although Camelot is a small independent organization it works for the Britannian military. They even built the Avalon!"

"An independent engineering division working for the military?. Winry would love it here, huh, Al?"

"Yeah, I guess she would. She'd probably already started trying to take the Avalon apart by now."

"Yeah, speaking of the Avalon and Camelot, Lloyd said he was checking on the Lancelot. What's that and what is it with you people and Arthurian legend?"

"Ah, well as for the names they sounded like a good idea at the time. Having names relating to legendary people and places isn't all that bad is it?"

"Well, I suppose not. It is sort of cool..."

"As for the Lancelot, it would be easier to simply show you."

"Show us?" asked Ed and Al at the same time.

"Yes, please follow me to the hanger."

* * *

Message from the Author: Hello everyone! An Alchemist Darker than Black here! I apologize for the length of this chapter. I realize that it is quite short however I have been somewhat busy the past few days and as such have had little time to write. That being said I intend on having a much longer (and hopefully better written) chapter up soon. So stay tuned for the next chapter "Knightmare" (yeah I know I'm not the best at naming chapters) and thank you all for reading!


End file.
